


Prayers are for the Weak

by rebornlover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder, Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Freelancer AU, Gen, Red vs. Blue AU, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebornlover/pseuds/rebornlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michaela and the rest of the Blues and Reds from her canyon have been dragged on a rescue mission for Agent Manderley (Annalise Keating). Agent Garden of Eden (Eve Rothlo) deals with some new information and tries to find her sorta ex-girlfriend before the Meta does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayers are for the Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is touched upon briefly but I don't go in depth into their relationship in this AU. This is what happens when you marathon HTAGWM and Red vs. Blue simultaneously and then cannot sleep btw.

 ‘She’s gonna get us killed you all know that right?’

The room was silent. It had been 3 days since Agent Eden had shown up and dragged them all halfway across the known galaxy. Connor was probably right but they were honestly all too tired to give a shit or at least Michaela was. Connor ignored their non-response and kept pacing _and talking_.

‘Why’d she even have us come along anyway?’ He was starting to build up steam now. ‘It’s not like we did much when Agent Manderley was with us.’

‘We were the last people to see Agent Manderley.’ That was Wes; he sounded exhausted, she couldn’t blame him. It seemed like they’d been running forever, not just for the last three days but since Manderley had first shown up in their camp with her no-nonsense attitude and her gruff exterior. Michaela had wanted so much to be her, this perfectly terrifying soldier. They’d been at a stalemate with the Red team for years before she’d shown up and within the week they’d been decimating them. At least, that was, until the SAM had gotten loose.

She glanced at the window to her left where she could faintly make out the reflection of her form against the backdrop of the stars. She glanced down at the alien sword attached to her hip and sighed.

Connor had stopped talking. It took her a minute to realize. She glanced up and saw that both Laurel and Oliver were trying to calm him down. Oliver’s purple armor stood out amongst the shades and red of blue worn by everyone else in this part of the ship. Eden was talking to the pilot Michaela _suspected_ she had threatened into agreeing into what the fuck ever this was.

It was so much easier back when it had just been her, Wes and Asher on the Blue side and the Reds on their side.

They could have just stayed like that, if only…

She snorted, resting her head against the cold steel wall. If only, if only Agent Manderley had never shown up at their base with SAM(Sigma) or if only Wes hadn’t recognized her; hadn’t had this weird past connection with her that convinced her to stay with them; If only the Meta wasn’t out there tracking down freelancers and stealing their AIs. It was no use thinking about ‘if only’s, they weren’t going to help her in the here and now, and as much as they bitched and complained about it, everyone here had known that when they’d agreed to go with Eden.

The doors to the pilot’s area flew open and Eden stepped out. Hopefully she’d let them go to bed after whatever she was about to say. From the grim look on her face the past few day’s Michaela was sure she was going to need it.

* * *

Eve kept her breathing steady as she walked with Wes through the facility. It was easier when they both had their helmets on. He looked a lot like his father, despite the obvious differences, and it raised her hackles to be around him. Was this always what it was going to be like with Mandy? If it wasn’t the Director, it was his son (apparently) or **_SAM_**. She saw red for a moment and then calmed her breathing again. It didn’t matter now, all that mattered was that they would get to Mandy before the Meta did.

‘Hey.’ She span quickly, she had her hand on his throat in a matter of seconds. He had gotten way too close; she had been distracted again. He remained calm. He was probably used to Freelancer instincts considering how much time he’d spent with Mandy on the base. Or after, when Mandy had just up and left and taken him with her.

He waited until she moved her hand and then gestured to a door to her left.

‘That’s it?’ He would have to forgive her skepticism. There was absolutely nothing that marked that door as any different from the hundreds of other doors along this section. He nodded.

She took a fortifying breath and then moved swiftly to the door. It opened for her handprint, she wasn’t sure what to think about that, they had never trained in this facility as far as she could remember.

There was a pod in the middle of the room. She glanced at Wes as he moved past her and started the process to open it. As the top peeled away from the body there was a gush of chilled air. And then there she was. She was wearing a standard cryo suit. It covered everything except her neck and face. Her hair was covered by her sleeping cap, Eve suppressed the urge to chuckle; only Mandy would worry about her hair when being put in cryo to escape a killing machine.

‘Mandy.’ Her voice was soft, too soft. ‘Mandy.’ That attempt was better but she didn’t stir. ‘Annie, I need you to wake up.’ She stirred.

Very slowly Annalise Keating (a.k.a Freelancer Agent Manderley Garden) opened her eyes and looked straight up into those of Agent Eve Rothlo (a.k.a Freelancer Agent Garden of Eden) and then the world around them went insane.


End file.
